


You don't call anyone "love"

by KittensAndRage



Series: Omegle roleplaying [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Omegle, Texting, it was too adorable not to post it, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittensAndRage/pseuds/KittensAndRage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has problems with his phone.</p><p>(prompt from johnlockprompts.tumblr.com by emotionally-controlled-fangirl.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You don't call anyone "love"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of roleplaying on Omegle. If I was roleplaying with you, let me know, I'll add you as co-auhtor!

WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PHONE, SHERLOCK? WHY WON’T CAPS LOCK TURN OFF? -JW

_You have to be smarter than the technology, John. -SH_

I DON'T NEED YOU TO MOCK ME, I NEED YOU TO FIX IT. -JW

_It is rather amusing. -SH_

NO, IT'S NOT. -JW

_Calm down, John. No need to yell. -SH_

I'M GONNA KILL YOU. -JW

_I was thinking of changing your signature, but I was sure you'd easily figure that one out. -SH_

WHY HAVE YOU CHANGED ANYTHING? -JW

DON'T TOUCH MY PHONE EVER AGAIN. -JW

_Because I was bored. -SH_

_Not likely. -SH_

NO WAIT. FIRST YOU'LL FIX IT. -JW

_Also not likely. -SH_

YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS. -JW

SHERLOCK... PLEASE. -JW

_It's in message settings. -SH_

thank you -JW

_You're no fun. -SH_

No fun? Wait till I get your bloody phone. -JW

_My phone is password protected. I'd love to see you try. -SH_

watch me. -JW

_You don't know anything about phones, apparently. -SH_

_Nothing you can do to it that I won't be able to fix. -SH_

Oh, okay. So I'll just destroy your experiment. -JW

_No. -SH_

_It's vital. -SH_

_You wouldn't dare. -SH_

Oh, of course I would. -JW

Accidents happen all the time. -JW

_Please. -SH_

You won't do it again. -JW

_No. -SH_

_I will not activate automatic caps lock on your phone again. -SH_

you will not touch my phone again. -JW

and you'll do shopping. -JW

_No. -SH_

_I can't do the shopping. -SH_

you're an adult man, a genius, in fact, of course you can. -JW

_It's too tedious for a genius like me, John. -SH_

_You're perfect at shopping. -SH_

Can't you do it? Just once? -JW

For me? -JW

_[delay] Just once. -SH_

_But I am telling you, it's a bad idea. -SH_

I know. But I'd like to see it anyway, love -JW

_Love? -SH_

_You don't call anyone 'love,' -SH_

You're not "anyone". -JW

_Why would you say it? -SH_

Doesn't matter. -JW

_No, it does. -SH_

_Mrs. Hudson calls everyone "love," it's part of her normal speech pattern, so I think nothing of it, you, however... -SH_

_It means something if you say it. -SH_

Maybe. -JW

_Does it? -SH_

Of course it does. -JW

_Oh. -SH_

You didn't know? -JW

_How could I have known? -SH_

You're Sherlock Holmes. You know everything. -JW

_Not when it comes to you. -SH_

Oh. -JW

That's something new. -JW

_Also sentiment is not really my area of expertise. -SH_

Okay. So what you're gonna do, now? -JW

_I am going to do the shopping. -SH_

Want some help? ;) -JW

_You want to help? -SH_

Why not? I'm sure you'd buy something useless anyway so I may go with you as well -JW

_You're right. -SH_

Of course I am. -JW

_Surprisingly. -SH_

Sod off. -JW

_So mean. -SH_

Sod off, love -JW

_You've done it again. -SH_

Apparently. -JW

_It's not something you can't control, you know.You could easily erase the letters. -SH_

Maybe I don't want to -JW

_Obviously. -SH_

Is it disturbing you? -JW

_No. Not all all. -SH_

_It's just surprising. -SH_

Why? You've never been called that? -JW

_Not from someone like you. -SH_

Someone like me? What do you mean? -JW

_Some to whom I'd want to say it back. -SH_

Oh. -JW

If you want, you can, you know. -JW

Say it back. -JW

_It's not the same over text. -SH_

It's a good start, love. -JW

_You're doing it on purpose, now. -SH_

Of course I am. -JW

_Teasing. -SH_

I just like saying it. -JW

_I like hearing it. -SH_

_Reading it. -SH_

_Slightly embarrassing. -SH_

Are you blushing? -JW

_No. -SH_

_Not that you can see me, anyway. -SH_

Oh, but I know you. -JW

_You do. -SH_

_You know not much can make me blush. -SH_

True. I also know I can. -JW

_You can. -SH_

_love. -SH_

_Doesn't work the same when I do it, so I am not going to do it.-SH_

Please do, it's adorable. -JW

_Stop that. -SH_

Why? I love when you're being adorable. -JW

_I am not adorable. -SH_

Of course you are, love. You're like a little puppy. Sometimes. -JW

_You are the adorable one, John. -SH_

_Unassuming in your jumpers, with your nose. -SH_

My nose? -JW

_Your nose is cute. -SH_

_Well, you are cute. -SH_

Now I'm blushing. -JW

_Oh? Take a picture? -SH_

You wish. -JW

You'd use it against me one day. -JW

_No. I just want to see. -SH_

Sure. -JW

**Stranger has disconnected.**


End file.
